Exhibitionist
by FrictionPress
Summary: Two horny teens placed in very public scenarios. Gaara x Sakura. HARDCORE LEMONS IN EVERY CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


"Gaara we're going to get caught!" Sakura moaned, feeling him rubbing his hard erection behind her. His hands found her supple hips within the ocean waves, caressing her slim tummy as he kissed her neck.

"Not if you're quiet." He growled against her fragrant neck. She mewled as he found his way to her breasts. He growled, nipping her ear, his hands fondling her soft white globs under her bathing suit. God she had amazing boobs, plump, and supple in his hands.

"Mmmm, excited, are we?" She felt his him rubbing himself against her ass.

His large package spread her cheeks apart as he rubbed his tip against her bathing suit. Before she knew it he stuck his penis into her bathing suit, sucking in harshly at the hot contact of her pussy. His large rod was squeezed against her slit by the tight spandex material of her bathing suit.

She never new how big his dick really was until he pressed it again her pussy. It had to be around 10 inches at the least and was as thick as an infants hand. Sakura began to worry, how could this fit inside her?

"OH GOD!" She screamed before his hand clamped on her mouth to muffle her outbursts. He was pumping into her bathing suit, the friction of his dick rubbing against her spreading lips was growing hotter. Reflexively, Sakura clamped her legs together, making Gaara moan quietly at the sudden tightness surrounding his dick. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulders as he pumped wildly. The thought of doing this in public made him hornier. Thankfully, the deep waters helped cover up their actions.

"Gaara! Please!" She whispered against his ear excitedly, resting her head against his shoulder as he grinded harder into her. Her hands reached down to her pussy to fondle the tip of his penis every time it emerged from her thighs. His dick was huge, pressing into her clit, and she felt her blood race at the thought of getting that monster in her pussy.

"Sakura you're so wet." He sighed against her ear. Her juices coated his rod, aiding the ocean water to lubricate his penis as it roughly rubbed against her pussy. His pace increased as he was now pounding against her, his ball sack spanking her bottom each time he thrust. He was thrusting so fast the water was splashing around them. To add to this, he roughly fondled her breasts on top of the tight fabric, pinching and pulling her nipples.

"Shit Gaara! I'm going to cum if you-"

"HEY SAKURA AND GAARA!" Immediately they stopped, his hands dropping from her breasts but his penis still held against her clit.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura smiled, hiding her irritation at the blond in front of her. She silently gasped when Gaara started to prod her pussy with His large head. Her hands clutched his thighs as he pushed his tip against her. It was large and thick and Sakura found herself unfocused at the conversation at hand.

"Just wondering if you guys are still up for that volleyb-"

"EEEEKKK!" Sakura screamed at the sudden intrusion as Gaara stuck his tip into her. Tears sprung out of her eyes as his dick inched into her pussy, trying to fit the entire length of the huge beast inside her. All the while Naruto was confused.

"Sakura are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"I-I'm ok Naruto I just..." She lost her train of though as Gaara went back to fondling her breasts, this time beneath her bathing suit. His huge dick was stretching out her pussy as it throbbed inside her, inching in slowly. Gaara pulled out three inches before shooting his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Sakura's tight twat with each thrust until her butt was pressed tightly to his hips. Sakura shivered at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure as she felt his entire length stretch and throb inside of her.

"Naruto asked a question, Sa-ku-ra." Gaara said hotly against her ear, giving it a secretive nip.

"S-sorry, I-I'm f-f-fine t-thanks for a-a- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" As Gaara pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the results were instantaneous, Sakura was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had. Coating Gaara's cock with cum Sakura startled jerking and shaking, her pussy started trying to milk Gaara's cock of all his thick cream, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from dumping his load right then and there. She couldn't keep down her screams anymore as he roughly pinched her nipples, his penis hitting her g-spot as he thrust slowly and discreetly under water.

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU GUYS F-"

"I suggest you leave right now unless you want to watch the rest." Gaara smirked as Sakura moaned loudly and uncaringly, her pussy contracting around his dick as she rode out her orgasm. He held on to her breasts as he pounded wildly into her hot pussy. She squealed as the hard muscled member thrashed agains her g-spot, again and again.

Hearing Naruto, Gaara decided to change the position. Her weight was light in the water, making it easy to lift Sakura off her feet and hooked his arms under her knees. spreading her legs apart as he started thrusting up into her.

"FUCK GAARA! FUCK ME HARDER WITH YOUR HUGE COCK!" She screamed, feeling a new sensation building as he gripped her thighs tighter, splashing the water around them with his strong thrusts.

Looking down at where they were joined, Sakura was amazed at how much he was stretching her pussy open, but that was nothing compared to her stomach. Her normally flat belly had a slight bulge in it, the bulge shrunk as Gaara pulled back and then would expand as he pushed back in. Her eyes widened once again at the realization, Gaara was so big he was stretching her stomach! The sight and feeling sent her crashing into another huge orgasm which was quickly followed by another as Gaara kept pounding up into her, forcing her through one mind blowing orgasm after another till they all just seemed to blend into one long, mind melting experience.

"You like the way my huge cock feels Sakura, ugh, you're so damn tight! Shit, I could screw this pussy all day long. Would you like that Sakura, would you like me fucking you all day?" He asked her, grunting occasionally as her pussy clenched around him ar random intervals.

"YES! OH GOD FUCK ME ALL DAY! GOD YOU'RE SO BIG! JUST RAM ME WITH YOUR THICK COCK UNTIL I BREAK!"

"Shit Sakura I'm close." She moaned at the skin slapping speed he was acquiring. His hot, heavy girth entered and exited her completely with each thrust as his balls slapped violently on her ass. The fiery feeling in her belly began to grow and grow more, as audible slapping sounds were produced from his skin meeting against hers.

"YES GAARA! CUM WITH ME! PUT YOUR HUGE FUCKING DICK IN ME AND FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SEMEN!" That was all it took for Gaara to complete.

"SAKURA!"

"GAARA!"

He gave her one last hard thrust with his dick, hitting her uterus, before he came in her. Her vaginal muscles squeezed around him hard, milking him for all its worth. She felt the warm streams of his semen rush out into her depths, as she coated him again with her liquid essences. He was still squirting inside her. There was too much cum and she could feel it leaking out of her. They locked lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues fought for dominance. Feeling him grow hard inside her, she moaned as it stretched her inner muscles.

"Up for round two?" He bit her ear before roughly pushing into her, hitting her uterus as she gave a surprised scream.

"Mmm take me by the rocks..." She moaned, feeling him throb inside her.

Gaara carried Sakura off from the waters onto the rock studded shore, where he laid down on his back on the rocks to allow Sakura to straddle his hips. She teased him for a while, grinding down on his hard erection as she flicked his nipples. He sucked in his breath when she felt her hand grasp at his dick.

"It's massive!" It truly was, standing tall at a proud 10-11 inches, the pink haired girl could only just wrap her one hand around it.

"Shit Sakura!" He groaned feeling her tongue gliding up and down his dick, taking time to stroke his testes. She placed her mouth over his tip, barely fitting in his bulbous head. The pleasure was hot and teasing and he almost came at that moment when she started to suck, her mouth bobbing up and down his length, taking in a little more each time. Her lips wrapped around him, sucking him off for a few more moments before she pulled him out from her mouth as she lowered down to stroke his testes with her tongue.

"Sakura..." He hissed and moaned beneath her. Sakura came back up, her tongue sliding across his testes all the way up to his stiff member. Giving him a devilish wink, she stepped out of her bathing suit. Watching his expression, she brought her large mounds to his manhood, sandwiching him with her breasts. Pleasure shot up his body as he threw his head back slightly and moaned. She pumped him up and down slowly with her smooth cleavage, picking up the pace as she pumped him even more with her mounds.

"Gaara your cock is making my breasts shake!" Sakura giggled, watching her flesh shake with each of Gaara's thrusts as she held her breasts together tightly on his eleven-inches with her hands. She moaned and panted as she felt the warmth of his member held snugly in between her breasts. She began to add more of the pleasure by letting her tongue out to touch the sensitive tip of his penis, as it made its way past those supple mounds of hers. She closed her eyes doing this, letting out all those moans from her throat, tasting the salty pre-cum that leaked from his tip.

"FUCK! SAKURA!" Sakura squealed out as his thick, gooey, white semen shot out like a geyser, landing on her pink hair, her face, breasts, and even some had been caught with the blade of her tongue. She released his cock, even limp, it was still around 10 inches.

"Look at the mess we've made!" He surveyed the damage. Sakura was covered in a good amount of his cum.

He watched her slide her finger across her cum smeared breast, taking a dollop of his seed into her mouth. His mouth went dry and blood rushed back to his phallus as she began to masterfully touch herself, using his semen as lubricant. Her crafty hands squeezed and caressed her huge mounds, spreading the white cum around it thickly.

Her eyes never left Gaara's as her hand made it down to her soaking pussy. She moaned as a cum soaked finger making its way into her clit. A few short moments later, Sakura found herself positioned with her hands gripping the smooth rock, her swollen clit pressed between the rock and Gaara's revived cock as he grinded against her.

"You've been a naughty girl, Sakura." He teased, pressing his cock deeper into her hot pussy. He could feel her juices flowing down his cock, tickling his balls. "And do you know what happens to naughty girls?" His deep voice tickled against her ears, she moaned as his warm hands caressed the sides of her breasts teasingly.

"They get punished. Fuck, punish me Gaara, please!" She pleaded, her ass grinded against his hot groin. "Punish me with your big fat cock- EEEEEK!"

She screamed at the sudden intrusion. His montrous girth took her from behind, quickly thrust all the way into her pussy. She gave out a gasping moan at the same time his hands were holding onto her voluptuous hips. It didn't take long for Gaara to drive in his thrusts hard and fast, jack-hammering into her tight passage, leaving her to cling on to the rock for dear life.

Her eyes trailed down to the bump on her stomach where his large dick was pushing in and out. Curiosity driven, she trailed her hands down to her tummy where she proceeded to rub on his dick in her causing him to groan in pleasure. She watched as his face contorted with rising bliss, her hands worked faster on his cock as he pushed in and out of her.

"Fuck Sakura if you keep doing that I'm going to-"

"I think the ball come over here Yumi!" The couple stopped abruptly at the sound of another voice. From what Gaara, could see over the rock, an adolescent boy was making her way towards the other side of the rock. He hissed at the feeling of Sakura's hands on his dick. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a seductive wink before proceeding to tighten her vaginal walls making him bite his tongue in order to stop himself from roaring.

"Two can play at this game." He whispered to her before biting the curve of her neck, making her shiver in anticipation. He pulled his cock out of her, his bulbous head escaping completely.

She moaned into her palm as he toyed with her pussy lips. His cock prodded and poked the entrance of her cervix before sliding his length between her thighs to rub the shaft against her pussy. Secretly she loved it when he grinded against her, it was so erotic when he ran the length of his shaft across her wet pussy before his balls slapped her behind lightly.

"Where is the ball Tanuki?" Sakura heard another voice, female this time, speak in the background.

"OH GOD!" She screamed before opting to choke into her hand, when Gaara rammed his full length into her abruptly. Thankfully her scream was covered by the crash of the tidal waves behind them, aiding Gaara as he pushed deeper into her. She couldn't keep it in anymore. The feeling of his huge cock, stirring up her insides was so delicious, she couldn't keep down her moans.

"Please Gaara! Give it to me! Give me your huge cock!" She screamed without a care as he increased in a hasting pace.

Gaara growled out in rising contentment pulling his cock out to the tip, teasing her with the bulbous head, before pushing all the way in. To add, Gaara mauled her breasts, the soft supple flesh melted in his hands as he pounded her slowly from behind. He threw his head back at the hot feeling, her skin smelled like peaches and her boobs felt like silk in his hands. She was far too perfect, he though as he admired the plush and voluptuous ass which his hips touched every time they joined.

"Oh yes!" Sakura screamed into her hand as he continued to molest her from behind.

"What was that?" Amidst the sound of crashing waves and slapping skin, they heard the incoming of two figures.

The image of fucking in front of two strangers was turning Gaara on immensely. Hearing them near, he sped up his pace increasingly, moving near the speed of sound. Sakura screamed at the sudden change in speed, his huge cock was POUNDING her from behind. Sakura threw her head back, resting her head on Gaara's shoulder, and trying to hold on to the rock as the Kazekage started fucking her onto his giant cock, driving her up and down eleven inches of the wrist thick shaft. Sakura just happened to look down and see a huge bulge rising and shrinking in her stomach

"HOLY SHIT!" The couple turned int their lovemaking to see two young adults, shock written all over their face.

Gaara smirked, before upping the pace and intensity. His hard cock would slide in between her plump cheeks, bulbous tip teasing her wet lips before entering her roughly. She moaned loudly, not caring that the others were watching, as his thick shaft roughed up her inner walls before hitting deeply against her g-spot.

"Do you like it when I fuck you from behind?" He growled. The sound of slapping skin and pleasure was thankfully covered by the loud crashing waves behind them. She screamed out, as his hips pushed in and out at such a tantalizing pace as he proceeded to fuck her tight cunt with reckless abandon. Despite the pain from having her pussy stretched out so much, Sakura started to feel immense pleasure as Gaara continued fucking her. His cock rammed in and out, the tip slamming into her bundle of nerves that pushed forward the feelings of unfounded bliss.

"Gaara! Oh yes! Oh yes! _OH YES! _FUCK ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR HUGE COCK! I'M CUMMING!" She shook in immense pleasure as she orgasmed on his pounding cock. Feeling his entire cock massaged by Sakura's pussy Gaara lost all self control and started power fucking Sakura onto his cock; lifting the girl all the way up before repeatedly forcing her down, using his unreal strength. Sakura felt like a rag doll as Gaara fucked her. She barely had any strength from how hard she had came and had long since placed her body face-first on the rock, her arms given out.

"Shit Sakura! I'm about to lose it!" Gaara roared, increasing his pace if possible. Sakura was now screaming at the top of her lungs as his fat cock punched against her womb again and again. Sakura was so numb with pleasure, she didn't even feel her hips and thighs getting slammed into the hard rock or Gaara's strong hips hammering away at her ass with enough force they'd probably be bruised later and Gaara's huge balls where banging against Sakura's little clit almost painfully from how hard he was thrusting.

"Fuck me Gaara, pound my ass with your huge cock!" Sakura screamed as Gaara mindlessly pounded into her. "I want to feel your warm seed inside me! OH GOD!"

He roared as she started twitching and convulsing in a massive orgasm. Her tight pussy massaged and rippled along his cock, bringing him to his own climax.

"FUCK!" With one last violent thrust, hitting her roughly on the walls of her uterus, Gaara grunted, spilling his cum inside her. Sakura moaned, his semen was warm and erotic, spurting inside her cervic. She could feel his large cock twitch and throb before each spurt of the gooey white substance. It overflowed within her and she felt it leak out her pussy as he pulled out.

Looking around wearily, the couple noticed that the two teens had long since left. Gaara swelled with pride looking down at his masterpiece. Sakura laid on the rock, panting for breath as her messy hair sprawled around her. She was covered from head to toe in splotches of his sticky white cum, from her heaving breasts to her dripping pussy, she was soaked. Gaara smirked, sensing his member perk up at the sight.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
